


Oh Severus!

by SawyerFalksTheSilverFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Drabble-esque?, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox/pseuds/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  little smattering of Severus/Hermione's relationship by utilizing only two words: "Oh Severus." A little funny, a little sexy, a little fluffy.</p><p>Written in May 2011, cross-posting on AO3 in all its unedited-since-then glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Severus!

**Author's Note:**

> Conceived at the request of my young lady friend who challenged that I could not make two words sound "different" in a dozen different ways, let alone keep it to one sentence per paragraph. Well sweetheart, here's twenty. (And do forgive my run-ons as I was going for a "conversational" tone in this little ficlet.)

"Oh Severus!!" was exactly was he did not want to hear when Headmaster Dumbledore approached him on his way to dance with Miss Granger; he would brusquely excuse himself from the twinkly-eyed old man a mere two minutes later as there were far more urgent and important engagements awaiting him across the vast ballroom.

"Oh. Severus," was what Hermione heard in her head, but instead of coming out nonchalant and confident, the young witch was well aware it had come out nervous and not at all calm and she had forgotten to charm Crookshanks' hair off of her hem and Severus Snape was sex in a black silk dress robe and if she wasn't more careful he'd see right through her and she really, really, really needed to stop over-thinking it so damn much.

"Oh! Severus!" was the giggle in Severus' ear immediately prior to elegantly twirling Miss Granger into a low dip, with her curls just brushing the dance floor before he returned her upright.

"Oh, Severus..." was the muffled mumble spoken into his chest as an exhausted, decidedly clingy Hermione Granger buried her face in him, and it was then that Severus realized just how beautiful, breathless and perfect she could become in his arms.

"Oh, Severus?" was the tiny question that hung in the night air after Severus had turned away from her doorway content to take his leave of her, but now it seemed she was calling him back; her body was back-lit magically from the glow of inside light and she looked so damn unsure clasping desperately to the door frame that he just couldn't deny her.

"Oh Severus-s-s-s..." was Hermione's moan as he slid the gown off her shoulders while placing several light kisses on the newly exposed skin, causing Severus to decide very quickly that hearing his Gryffindor hiss like a snake was deliciously wicked and tonight would be one to savor.

"OH SEVERUS!" was the shout that shook the windows, sending Crookshanks ducking for cover beneath a chaise lounge and wondering what the hell the humans were up to now.

"Oh Severus," was Hermione's teary whisper as the older wizard slipped the onyx engagement ring on her finger after two years of dating (which well, made perfect sense timing-wise to Hermione but she was still swept away by the gesture because he was down on one knee and it was all so romantic and they were all alone and even _his_ black eyes were unsure and possibly teary, and dammit it was all so wonderful and perfect and this was _her_ wizard!)

"Oh. Severus." was Potter's clipped greeting to the pair as they stepped out of the clearing and back onto the main path- apparently the dolt had overheard his proposal to his sweet Hermione and didn't approve, but Severus didn't really give a fuck about the Golden Boy's damned opinion.

"Oh, Severus!" was the little scolding Hermione gave him when Severus suggested hexing Potter's wedding invite.

'Oh Severus,' was the phrase dancing in Hermione's eyes when Severus finished his vows, which he had written himself and had obviously created quite a stir in his young bride.

"Oh-h-h, Sev-er-us?" was the purr his ears heard, but his cock had already leapt to life when he walked in on Madam Snape, his new wife, sprawled upon their bed in the most cock-hardening silver and green lingerie he had ever seen in his forty-one years of life.

"Oh! Severus!" was the delighted gasp his bride granted him when he finally came inside her for the first time as her husband.

"Oh, Severus," was the barely-audible, amazed whisper from his wife when they stared together into the impossibly small, perfect face of their newborn son and Severus thought that summed up his exact thoughts rather nicely.

"Oh? Severus," was Hermione's matter-of-fact answer to the question of what their son's name would be, as if there was ANY doubt in anyone's mind.

"Oh. Sev-erus!" was the call over Hermione's shoulder from her spot in the door frame which rang through the house and served as Hermione's warning that yes, her parents were here to celebrate Little Sev's first birthday.

"Oh! Severus..." was the surprised, though quickly turning into a wanton, growl of his wife as she realized her birthday present was _The Wizard's Kama Sutra_.

"Oh... Severus," was the grateful, touched murmur of Hermione from across the room as her husband assured her that rearing his child had actually given her curves and made her more attractive in his eyes to the point where looking at her backside gave him an instant and raging hard-on, which was completely the opposite to her conclusion that she had gotten "disgustingly fat and would never, ever look good in a dress again and why would you ever want to make love to me when I look like this."

"Oh, Severus," was the overly-proud whisper in Severus' ear as they watched their son graduate from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh- Severus!" was the caught-off-guard exclaim of his Hermione as her husband swept her up into his arms so he could cart her curvy ass upstairs to the bedroom and remind her that the house was empty and she could be vocal again because dammit, he liked her that way when he was fucking her senseless.

Amazing it was, what those two little words could do.


End file.
